1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to Allen wrench and hex key sets as well as methods of their use with a variety of differently sized hexagonal fastener sockets.
2. Related Art
Hex or Allen keys (sometimes referred to as Allen wrenches) are generally solid elongated tools having a hexagonal cross-sectional shape along its length. These Allen wrenches or hex keys are generally used to turn fasteners having a similarly sized and hexagonally shaped socket or opening. Allen wrenches or hex keys may be L-shaped, such that one end is used to mate with the fastener socket, while the other end away from the socket may be used to facilitate gripping or handling by a user as well as provide leverage for turning. Typically, Allen wrenches or hex keys are in a set of individual wrenches or keys of varying sizes (i.e., having a range of cross-sectional dimensions) for use with fasteners having differently sized sockets.
It can be difficult to keep multiple hex keys of different sizes together since they exist as a set of individual pieces. Although Allen wrenches or hex key sets may be held together by a common holder (even possibly during use), a user must still need to select the correct hex key in the set for a particular use, which may involve removing and/or repositioning the individual hex key from the remainder of the set. However, given the small size differences among various hexagonal fastener sockets and hex keys, it may be difficult to select the best fitting hex key on the first try. Therefore, a user may have to spend time trying out several different hex keys to arrive at the one that best fits the fastener socket effectively. This uncertainty presents a greater issue when a hex key set is not held together by a common holder. In such a case, a user may have to bring several different “candidate” hex keys to determine the correct hex key for a particular fastener, which increases the possibility of dropping or losing individual hex keys.
What is need in the art is an improved hex key set device that holds the individually sized hex keys together and provides an easy way to select the correct hex key size for a particular use without the need for trial-and-error selection by a user. What is also needed in the art is a unified hex key set that is compact and does not require multiple hex keys being separately handled and/or selected for use. What is further needed in the art is a self-selecting or adjustable hex key set that is adaptable for use with a handheld base or holder, as a bit for a power drill, and/or when coupled to a wrench or ratchet.